Dearly Beloved
by lovemymurderer
Summary: Parvati and Draco are forced to be together against their will and do everything in their power to annoy the other one to death. But what will happen when they actually begin to fall for one another? Note: I do not own Harry Potter.
1. Everything and Nothing She Expected

**Author's Note**: This story will be in different point of views for the most part, and switching between Parvati and Draco. There will also be flashbacks to fill everyone in on what has gone on to explain why they are getting married. This first part is from Parvati's poin of view.

--

Parvati had been waiting for this very day to come since she was a child playing dress up with her twin sister. She would wear a white, frilly gown and walk down a make shift aisle, while she made Padma throw flowers around her. Her 'husband', of course, was invisible, or a stuffed animal. But that was the joys of childhood, was it not?

This, however, wasn't childhood, nor was it joyful. Sure, it was exciting, but not because of who she was being wed to. It was the simple fact that she was _finally_ getting married, even if it wasn't to the young man she had so desired to be with. Dean Thomas. How could she possibly not even think of him on this day? She had had feelings for him ever since about fourth year, but she was just too chicken to say anything about it to him. He was an amazing young man, and she wanted nothing more than to just run into his arms, never to be released from his strong grip again. Unfortunately, however, that wasn't exactly in the cards for her, no matter how strong her feelings for Dean were. Marrying Draco Malfoy was in her future. _Near future, at that._

The ceremony was to be held in the ballroom of the Malfoy manor. She had been escorted by Narcissa earlier in the day to the hall so she could see the decorations. Lucius wasn't very talkative with her, but at least Narcissa was rather pleasant to her. The chairs were while in colour, silver ribbons roping them all together elegantly. The roll of carpet that fell directly down the middle of the ballroom leading up to the podium was in the hue of silver as well, a bit of sparkles apparent as the light shone upon it. Delicate white flowers were strung up in various corners of the room for added elegancy, and a small stage stood to the right where the orchestra would play out the wedding march.

Parvati had returned to her dressing quarters shortly after the visit with Narcissa to finish getting ready, as the time was drawing nearer and nearer. The dress she had picked out a few weeks ago with Padma, Seamus, and Lavender was already clad around her thin figure. The bodice was laced tightly against her spine, her bust line being pushed up from the impact that the dress had against the tender flesh. A layer of material was folded just over the top that lined the gown, an intricate pattern embroidered within the fabric. Small beads were sewn into it, creating a soft shine from the light above. The large, 'Cinderella' type skirt began just at her ample hips, the tulle expanding out just as a Princess' dress should. It fell just to the top of her feet, brushing against her shoes, to which just had a simple, white bow placed upon them.

Her hair was pulled back lightly from her face, the back section gently curled and pulled to the side. Nestled just atop her head was a delicate, sparkling tiara, a veil attached to the back of it. Beads lined the rim of the thin material of the veil, letting it be slightly anchored down so as though not to sway too much. She wore minimal makeup, just a bit of eyeliner and lip gloss, and of course shimmer upon her eyelids. After all, she _had_ to look glowing.

Parvati had already received gifts from her parents- the tiara and the shoes. She was one of their spoiled Princesses, after all! But the weather outside drew her attention back to the skirt of her gown. The thunder outside boomed threateningly, mirroring the emotions she was currently battling with. Draco was a decent enough young man to be wed to, but they had absolutely nothing in common, save for the fact that they were both spoiled, rich little purebloods that always got their way. But still.. she wasn't in love with him. Her feelings towards him _were_ admittedly growing fonder, but they must not be mistaken for love. Not at all. At the most it was a case of lust, and tolerance.

All at once, a knock came to her door, and her father stepped in, looking as handsome as ever. Parvati smiled weakly, knowing if she were to try to speak she'd end up crying. "Princess.." he began softly, closing the door behind him, and moving closer to his younger twin-daughter. He took her hand within his strong ones, and continued. "I know that this situation isn't ideal.. And I _do_ know that your heart lies elsewhere. I can see it in your eyes, pumpkin.. And I promise that your mother and I will try to do the best that we can to right this.. To get you out of this as soon as possible. I don't want you to be unhappy, and while I know he can properly support you, your happiness is far more important to me.." he inhaled sharply, now having to stop _himself_ from crying. "You look beautiful, baby girl. But I'm afraid the orchestra has begun to play the music, and it's indeed time for me to give you away, sweetie.." Purushottam pulled Parvati up gently, and released her hands to pull half of the veil over her face. No, it wasn't a traditional Indian wedding, but he knew the ritual for the normal ones, as well.

Parvati inhaled sharply, and linked her arm with his, holding her bouquet of white roses with her free hand. He led her carefully down the stairs, and to the waiting hall to get into the ballroom. Seamus' little sister had already walked down the aisle, and Lavender and Padma were now ascending to the podium. They stood off to the Bride's side, looking as beautiful as ever, and Bevin ran and sat in Seamus' lap, to whom was sitting in the front row, and put her flower basket upon his head. He squirmed and pulled it off with a bit of difficultly, to which caused a giggle from Parvati. She glanced to the empty chair beside him, to which had been saved for Dean. But of course, he hadn't showed. Her heart practically gave way, and she clutched at her father's arm tighter.

The wedding march began right on cue, and Parvati and her father entered into the room, walking down the aisle, leading up to her future. Her dark eyes locked with those of her very-soon-to-be-husband's, smiling faintly. He _did_ look handsome, and she'd be lying if she said he didn't.

Upon reaching him, she turned to her father, and he pulled the veil back over her head, and letting it drape down her back so her face was now fully visible. He kissed both of her cheeks, and then her hand, and she had to strain not to burst into tears and just cling to her father for dear life, to save her. Daddy had always been able to save her from the monsters when she used to build her pretend castles. He had always been her knight in shining armour. But could he save her this time?

Turning around, she handed her bouquet to Padma, and turned back to face Draco. Reaching out, she let her hands fall into his, gently holding them. A smile propped itself into her delicate features, blinking at him. No, this most certainly wasn't an ideal relationship, but it _was_ her wedding. No reason not to feign happiness, and wait patiently for the priest to begin the ceremony.


	2. Unexpected Owls

**Author's Note**: This is a flashback chapter, and switches from Parvati's point of view to Draco's.

--

Finally. The _first_ day of summer vacation had arrived, and after the year she had had by being stuck at Hogwarts? It felt like a much deserved break for everyone who had fought, and for the families that had lost their loved ones. It was a time for relaxing, and a time for mourning. And more importantly to Parvati right now? It was a time for _sleeping_, and that was all that she wanted to do, right now. She wanted to sleep and forget about the horrors of the past that seemed to plague her every waking, and sleeping, thought. It was so hard to grasp and comprehend that some of the people she had spent _years_ with at school were now _dead_. So odd not to see their faces after the battle when everyone collected in the Great Hall. They did not deserve to _die_ because of any of this. They had been part of the effort to end the living hell that they had been moving through since as early as their fourth year at Hogwarts. But now they were dead because of the _other_ side, when it should have been _them_ that had perished in this war, not people like Tonks and Lupin and Fred.

Parvati rolled over in her bed and slowly blinked open her eyes. She took a small moment to examine her room for a brief second, glad to be sleeping in her _own_ bedroom again and feeling safe and at ease. It was so much better than hardly ever sleeping for fear of being murdered if she fell into a deep slumber. But her room hadn't changed much at all. The walls were still a light pink in colour, and the trimming was still gold in colour and was still spiraled. Her bed was still in the middle of the room, and the curtains were still pink and white. Padma's room connected to her own by means of a door, and they shared a bathroom just across the hall. _It was wonderful to be home_.

A smile broke out across her features as she stretched languidly. _Blimey_, her sheets were so soft! "Mm.." she sighed heavily, and opened up her eyes a little more, now. The sunlight filled every nook and cranny in her room that it could reach, which included herself and her bed. She blinked a few dozen times before she rolled onto her side again, this time noticing at least _one_ thing out of place.

Her eyes grew wide in the official-looking envelope upon her nightstand. She sat up a little too quickly and her head spun. She pressed her palm to her forehead with her right hand, and reached out the pluck up the letter with her left. _Lucius Malfoy_? This couldn't be good at all, no matter which way you looked at it. But it wasn't _just_ from Mr. Malfoy. It was from a new committee, it seemed, that had some sort of pull within the Ministry. _What the bloody hell?_ She tore it open tactlessly and unfolded it quickly, dark eyes scanning across the message scrawled neatly upon the parchment:

_Miss Parvati Patil:_

_It has been a recent decision to enforce a mandatory arranged marriage law for all pureblood witches and wizards. Furthermore, your future spouse has been duly noted of this, and it is encouraged that you arrange for the ceremony as soon as possible in order to produce an heir in a timely manner._

_Please not that your chosen spouse is Draco L. Malfoy._

_Congratulations.  
Sincerely,  
Kingsley Shacklebolt  
**Minister of Magic**.  
Lucius Malfoy  
**Founder**._

What the bloody hell was this shite? Was she being set up or something? Was this some sort of _joke_? It couldn't be - that was _definitely_ Shacklebolt's signature, but why in the name of Merlin's fanciest dress pants would he allow for _this_ to happen? Wasn't this just another way to promote purebloodism? And how did Lucius become reinstated? Or was it _because_ of this idea that he was reinstated?

With a heavy sigh and an exaggerated groan, she tore off a bit of the parchment and scrambled around for a quill. She'd have to set up something to meet up with _Malfoy_ in order to discuss this, and demand to know if his father should be in St. Mungo's, or if this insanity is just a recent development.

--

Life since the end of the war had been nothing but spectacular for Draco Malfoy. His mother and house elves were waiting on him hand and foot, and his mother was constantly fawning over her one and only son. They had taken back the Malfoy Manor into their possession, and his father had not been sent to Azkaban. He hadn't an idea as to how his father managed to get out of _that_ one, but he was grateful no matter what the case was. He'd find out one way or another, at the very least. He was sure that Zabini had heard _something_, by now, and it would only be a matter of time before he would come to alert him of his discoveries.

Draco had awoken with a start this morning by his mother. She was sitting upon the edge of his bed just _staring_ at him. Bloody woman was going insane, she was. He was growing tired of her looking at him like she had never seen him before in her entire life, and she had _just now_ laid eyes upon him. _Mental_. "Mother, will you _please_ stop looking at me as if I'm a damn Hippogriff on bloody fire?" he snapped unnecessarily. Narcissa had promptly frowned and returned to her stiff nature. "Come down for breakfast, then. Your father went into the Ministry earlier this morning," she informed him before exiting the room gracefully, snapping the door shut along her way.

He rolled his eyes at her dramatics, and took his time to get out of his bed. He marveled for a moment at how the silk moved against his skin before he lazily got up. He slipped his feet into a pair of black slippers, and reached around to the end of his bed to pull his silver robe toward him. He yawned without covering his mouth with his palm, and instead shrugged his shoulders into the soft robe and tying it loosely around his waist.

Draco soon found his way descending the stairs from the second level and to the first, making a beeline for the dining room. Knowing that his mother would already be there and seated, he raked his fingers through the blonde locks upon the top of his head in an effort to get out any tangles that might be present, and at last pushed his way into the room. He gave a brief nod to his mother before he sat himself down at his usual spot. Always to the right of his father, who sat at the head of the table, of course, and directly across from his mother. His stomach growled despite his efforts to keep his hunger hidden, and he thought he saw the ghost of a smile upon his mother's lips, but she masked it over so quickly that it was difficult for him to decipher if it had really happened or not. Ignoring this, he reached for his fork and eagerly cut into his Belgian waffles. While in his father's absence with only his mother here, he knew he was free to eat as quickly as he pleased to do, since she only really seemed concerned about him eating in the _first_ place, and not if he ate a little less elegantly than he had been taught all his life. He was old enough to understand that he shouldn't do such a thing while in any one else's company besides his mother's, since she somehow found it endearing at times. Women were strange in that way.

An owl swooped through the dining room unexpectedly, a small house elf chasing after the thing. "Please control yourself, Pippa. Next time the owl flies in here, do not try to catch it. He's aware that you're trying to catch him," Narcissa sighed heavily, and the owl landed beside Draco. He glared at it for a long moment before he shoved another bite into his mouth and dropped his fork. He grabbed the letter from the bird's beak, and was irrationally annoyed to see that it had come from his father. _What the bloody hell_? He slid his finger beneath the flap of the envelope to open it, and pulled out the letter in one fluid movement. He unfolded it and his grey eyes began to read over the message printed upon the parchment:

_Mister Draco Malfoy:_

_It has been a recent decision to enforce a mandatory arranged marriage law for all pureblood witches and wizards. Furthermore, your future spouse has been duly noted of this, and it is encouraged that you arrange for the ceremony as soon as possible in order to produce an heir in a timely manner._

_Please not that your chosen spouse is Parvati P. Patil._

_Congratulations.  
Sincerely,  
Kingsley Shacklebolt  
**Minister of Magic**.  
Lucius Malfoy  
**Founder**._

"_Bloody fucking hell_!" Draco cursed, and his mother looked affronted.  
"Draco, don't use that kind of lang-" she began, but was caught off guard when Draco threw the letter at her. "Is this why he didn't go to sodding Azkaban? Because he came up with _this_ clever fucking idea?" he cursed again, now standing up. His eyes had gone a shade darker than they normally would, and he waited impatiently for his mother to read over the context. She was much too slow, though, because by the time she had looked up to address him, he was stomping angrily out of the room.

"Draco! Where are you going?" she demanded, standing up as well as she watched her son's retreating figure.  
"To go and speak with my _father_," he said menacingly, and slammed his bedroom door once he was inside of it.

_Today was officially the worst day of his life_.


End file.
